


Ever Dream

by Soshistorm



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Gonna dump all my short Gahyeon One-shots here.





	1. Gahyeon/Sua

She's cute, the girl standing there by the goal, eyes so focused on the ball flying back and forward in hall that she didn't even notice the way Bora was staring at her.

Bora was on the opposing team, standing by their goal in case the ball ever ended in the area she would be able to score. Or she would try at least. But the gym class was already almost over and the ball hadn't been near her at all so the chances of it actually happening was practically close to zero.

This actually might be the most boring game of football she had ever played and their teacher seemed think the same as she just sat on her chair, blowing the whistle every now and then while checking her phone. Not that Kim Hyuna was known as the most enthusiastic teacher ever. She was generally known to be lazy as hell.

Gahyeon, the goalie, still kept her focus on the ball looking at nothing but it, even if it was nowhere near her. At least Bora could stare at her like the creep she was without being discovered.

“If you stare any harder you're gonna burn holes in her head.”

Bora quickly turned towards the voice behind her, scowling the moment she saw Yoohyeon, the fucking giant, standing there with that stupid grin on her face.

“I'm not staring,” she said weakly, immediately turning back to stare at Gahyeon.

“Yeah, that's real convincing,” the other girl was laughing behind her and Bora tried her best to ignore the idiot who was her roommate and good friend. Her good friend who teased her constantly. She sighed as she tried to remember why she befriended the girl in the first place.

“Sua!” she heard being yelled her way only a second before she felt something smashing against the side of her face. She landed on her back, hands over her face that was filled with a burning pain. As she laid there groaning she felt a pair of hands over hers own trying to pry them away from her face.

“You're supposed to be our striker, Sua. You know what that means right? You kick the ball in the net!” she was used to Siyeon yelling at her so she wasn't really phased. That and her face hurt like hell “It's a pretty fucking big net! It's not that hard, Sua!”

“It's actually pretty hard-”

“Not now, Yoohyeon!”

Bora moved her hands from her face, glaring up at Siyeon “That really hurt you know.”

“Walk it off!” Siyeon yelled, slapping Bora's thigh as she got up, walking back to her position. Bora sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank gaze. Then Yoohyeon's face appeared above her, her hand reaching out to her.

“You okay?” she asked as Bora took her hand. She got up and nodded. The pain was passing, the only thing still hurting was her pride. She turned to face Gahyeon again, expecting to find the girl snickering like ever other person in the hall, but her face showed more concern than anything.

She wasn't actually surprised, the younger girl seemed to be a very caring person.

“Are you okay?” she mouthed and even with the concerned look on her face she looked cute. Bora was hoping the blush she felt creeping up wasn't showing on her cheeks as she smiled and nodded. Gahyeon smiled back at her and Bora could swear she felt something moving in her stomach, tickling her insides.

“You better get it next time!” She heard Siyeon yelling from the other side of the hall, ruining the moment. Bora stood there grumbling with her focus completely on the ball now. She would show Siyeon what she could do. Not only would she do it, she would do it awesomely.

Not long after the ball was kicked over to their side, perfectly positioned for Bora. She took two long steps before jumping up, planning to air kick the thing into the net. That would show Siyeon.

It of course did not go as planned as her foot completely missed the ball and very soon after found the cute goalie's face. Bora, in complete shock, forgot to catch herself as she landed and ended up on her back once again, except now she could hear Gahyeon whimpering in the background.

Bora panicked, clumsily trying to get herself up from the ground and over to Gahyeon. Her mind was a complete mess, not sure whether to say 'Are you okay?' or 'I'm fucking sorry' so what came out of her mouth was,

“Are you fucking sorry!?”

Wait that didn't sound right.

“Sua, what the fuck?!” Siyeon's voice carried across the hall.

Whoops “I'm-”

“Kim Bora!” the lazy P.E teacher yelled, moving from the chair she had been sitting on for the first time today. She stalked over towards them and Bora couldn't believe how scared she actually was of the other woman “Did you just kick another student in the face?”

Bora looked over at where Gahyeon was sitting on the floor, choking back tears while Yoohyeon sat beside the girl, looking like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It physically hurt seeing the younger girl hurt and it was even worse knowing she had done it. And why the fuck did she say that?!

“I didn't mean to-”

“Save it! You're going to the principal's office,” Hyuna said, pulling a red card out from her bra while blowing her whistle.

“She carries those around in her bra?” she heard some students saying behind her making her wonder about the same thing. Who does that?

“Now!” Bora jumped as Hyuna yelled at her, pointing towards the exit. Bora almost ran out of the hall, only getting a short glimpse of Yoohyeon pulling Gahyeon up from the floor. Great.

-

She had never met the principal before. The woman barely ever showed herself to the students, always staying locked up inside her office. Some people had started wondering if she was a myth.

'Well, they were myth-taken, heh' She thought to herself, smiling at her own pun.

“What are you smiling at?” Bora shook her head, looking over at the woman on the other side of the desk. Right, she was in the principal's office. Sitting right across from her. Which was why she thought of the pun. Her mind really was a mess at the moment.

“Nothing?” she answered carefully and the other woman's brows raised slowly.

Bora broke eye contact and looked down at the name plate on the desk. Jung Sooyeon. It's the first time she had seen the full name of the woman. They all just knew her as Principal Jung.

“So you kicked a girl in the face and screamed, quote, 'Are you fucking sorry' at her?” Principal Jung let the paper in her hand fall down on the desk as she looked back up at Bora. “Is that some new flirting method you kids use these days?”

Bora let her eyes roll back into her head as she groaned. She had really messed up.

-

She got off easily after explaining what happened and how it was an accident. “I'd recommend asking her out instead of kicking her in the face next time,” the woman had said to her as she was leaving.

The principal had turned out to be a complete dork and not some scary myth like everyone else was thinking.

“Hey, Bora!” the said girl froze up complete as she heard the voice of the angel she had kicked in the face. She was afraid to turn around, thinking that the younger would be angry with her. It only made sense. Who wouldn't be after that?

But she was not a coward so with a deep sigh she turned around, facing the storm.

Only it wasn't a storm. It was a smile she found on the other girls still red face(mostly around the nose area). She was smiling. Why was she smiling?

Even so, Bora went off on a rant “I am so sorry, I swear I was aiming for the ball but I fucked up and hit your face, and I didn’t know what to say and then I blurted out that and oh my god I'm sorry-”

She immediately stopped as she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Gahyeon pulled back very quickly after, still smiling at Bora. The older girl was blushing and she was pretty sure it was showing. What the hell just happened?

“It's okay.”

It's okay? It's okay?! It really wasn't!

“You can make it up to me by buying me some ice cream,” Gahyeon said, taking her hand and started pulling Bora with her down the hall towards the exit.

The girl was suppose to be angry, why was she smiling at her and talking about ice cream. Then suddenly Bora saw Yoohyeon's head peaking out from the corner of the hallway to the right of her. The dorky girl gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

It must have been her. She must have said something about Bora liking Gahyeon. She glared at the girl, trying to convey with her eyes that she'd kick her ass when she came back but Yoohyeon just kept on smiling.

She didn't really know if she was thankful or angry at the other girl, but as she tried to push that whole situation out her head as she followed Gahyeon outside, ready to buy the girl all the ice cream in the world to make it up to her.


	2. Sua/Gahyeon/Siyeon

It might have been her idea to check out the abandoned house standing there all menacing at the outskirt of the forest, and yes, she might have been the one who picked up the creepy looking book and jokingly read out loud the 'spell' that she found in it.

But how was she supposed to know that the 'spell' was an actual spell and when it was read out loud it would make the targeted person turn into an animal. And why did it turn her into an animal as well when she tried to reverse it? Stupid book.

She looked over at Bora, now a cat with fur black as the night, through her new eyes. She didn't even know what kind of animal she was, but she had four legs all of a sudden and a lot of fur covering them so she sure as hell wasn't human.

Bora couldn’t speak, but she could see the frustration and irritation in her eyes, clearly not pleased with the situation. Not that Siyeon was either. And it wasn't her fault! Magic wasn't a real thing. Or so she had thought until now.

Siyeon turned her head to the left, looking at the mirror placed by the wall.

'Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding' she thought as she saw her new form staring back at her. A baby goat? Really?

By instinct she let out a sound of distress, which of course ended up as a pathetic bleat, making her stop up completely and stare at her reflection. She then started hearing purring to her left and when she turned to see she found Bora sitting there, her tail swaying slowly back and forward on the floor with an amused look on her face.

Siyeon made a sound again trying to speak but all she got out was the stupid bleat. Bora's purring only grew louder and she laid down on her side, still staring at her.

Siyeon, in frustration, tried to scream at her 'We've been turned into animals and all you can do is lay there and purr like a freaking house cat! It's not funny!'

But of course all which came out was a loud “Bleeeeeeeeat!”

Bora rolled over on her back, her tail going completely wild at this point.

'You little shit!' Siyeon thought as she charged towards the cat, head and horns first. Bora stumbled up from the ground and started running away from the baby goat. Siyeon chased the stupid cat around the room, both of them tearing down things left and right.

“What are you guys doing-” they both stopped as they heard the voice that entered the room. The two animals stood there staring up a Gahyeon with wide eyes, mirroring the look in the younger girl's eyes.

“Uh,” Gahyeon looked back and forwards between them “Where did you two come from?”

Siyeon stared at the girl, not exactly knowing what to do, it wasn't like she could tell her what had happened. Well she could try, but a 'bleaaat' wouldn't exactly help. Then in the corner of her eye she saw the black fur ball walk past her and over to Gahyeon. The cat started snuggling herself up against Gahyeon's legs, letting out soft meow sounds.

Really?

“Oh, you want some cuddles?” Gahyeon said, adding a sweet tone to her voice. Bora stood up on her two hind legs, her front paws scratching at Gahyeon's skirt. “You want up?”

Gahyeon lifted Bora up, letting her cuddle up to the girl's neck. “Aww, how cute!”

Siyeon could not believe what she was seeing. After being turned into an animal, this was Bora's priority? The cat looked really pleased with herself, that's for sure. And being petted and held by Gahyeon didn't seem like the worst thing in the world...

'No!' Siyeon shook her head. She had to find a way to communicate with the girl. But how?

She looked around in the room, trying to find something to use. Her eyes fell on the book she had found the spell in. Maybe she could get Gahyeon to look at it.

“Bleat!” Gahyeon looked up from the cat and over at Siyeon.

'Yes!' Siyeon ran over to the book, nudging her head at it. When Gahyeon just stood there, staring, she started pushing the book towards her, making desperate sounds on the way.

“What...” Gahyeon mumbled as Siyeon stopped when the book hit the girl's feet. She tried to point at one of the pages but she quickly found out that lifting your legs and pointing with it as a goat was a lot harder than as a human.

But Gahyeon seemed to have gotten it as she put Bora down on the floor again, much to the cat's displeasure. Bora glared at Siyeon.

What? Did she want to be a cat for the rest of her life?

Siyeon nodded hard down at the book and it almost seemed like the cat rolled it's eyes before giving in and walked over. Gahyeon stared at the two, her eyes widening slightly as Bora pointed repeatedly at the book.

“You want me to read it?” Gahyeon asked, shaking her head soon after “No, why would it want that. It's a cat.”

Her eyes widened again as Bora pointed more at the book, this time more intensely. Gahyeon sighed “Fine, I'll take a look” She picked the book off the ground and Siyeon heard her mumbling 'I'm not crazy' to herself as she started reading.

“Recite these words to transform the person of your choosing into an animal-” she stopped, taking a few moments to think it seemed before looking down the cat and the goat standing there, looking up at her.

“No,” she whispered “No, that's not possible. Siyeon-” Siyeon let out loud bleat at the sound of her name, making Gahyeon stop up completely. She stared at them again “You're a goat?”  
Siyeon tried her best to nod, which probably looked ridicules. The look on Gahyeon's face was nothing but pure shock “And Bora is a cat?”

Bora laid down on her side, tail waggling. Siyeon wanted to cry. Bora was being so freaking frustrating and was barely helping at all.

Gahyeon seemed to be thinking, her eyes scanning the pages of the book.

“Okay,” she said. “Let's pretend this is real and one of you recited this spell.” Bora had gotten up at this point and looked over at the goat “Siyeon did?”

Siyeon tried to glare at the stupid cat. Was this really the time to start blaming her?

Bora put her chin up in the air, looking away from her.

“Anyways! The book has a reversal spell, so if this is real, it should be really easy getting you back.”

'Do it!' she tried to say but it of course didn't come out as anything but “Bleat!”

“Yeah yeah, calm down,” Gahyeon mumbled as she continued to read. A few seconds later she gave a small nod at the book and looked at them again. “Okay, here it goes.”

She said the reversal spell and soon after the two girls were sitting on the floor in human forms again.

“Yes!” Siyeon screamed out, letting her head fall backwards. What a relief to be back.

“You complete idiot!” Bora yelled at her from her left. “Why did you read it out loud!?”

“How was I supposed to know that it would work!? Magic isn't real!”

“Well you're very clearly wrong!”

“It's not my fault!”

“Yes it is!”

“No it's not!”

Gahyeon stopped the two's bickering as she spoke up “Uh, you guys.” They looked over at her, both of them now seeing a very clear blush on her cheeks “I don't know if you've noticed. but you're both naked.”

Both Sua and Siyeon slowly looked over at each other and sure enough, there they sat, both of them as naked as the day they had been born. They stared intensely at each other for a few more seconds before desperately pushing themselves off the floor while trying to cover themselves with their hands.

“Where did our clothes go!?” Bora yelled out as she looked around in the room desperate to find them. They didn't seem to be in there. Oh boy, were they going to have to walk home naked?

“I, uh, saw a couple of old coats hanging by the door-” Siyeon ran past Gahyeon and Bora started following, stopping only to give the younger girl a short kiss on the cheek “Thank you!”

Gahyeon was left in the room alone, spell book in hand and a pair of very warm cheeks “I'm gonna go home now.”


	3. Siyeon/Gahyeon

**One Too Many**

-

Yes, she was drunk. She was really fucking drunk.

 

And yes, she might have been staring at the cute girl standing with the tall, blonde from the basketball team for quite some time now, watching how the younger giggled at every everything the stupid jock said, laying her hands on her shoulders and even her chest sometimes, and the taller holding onto her waist as she smiled down at her.

 

But whatever, it’s not like she was jealous or something. Because if she were she’d be over there, encouraging Yoohyeon to fight her.

 

At least that was the experience she had had with drunkenness and jealousy before.

 

But she was not jealous, not at all, nope-

 

“What in the fuck,” she muttered out as she saw Yoohyeon leaning down to whisper something into Gahyeon’s ear, smirking as she did.

 

And the younger girl giggled again, looking shyly down at the floor. Was she blushing?

 

“Kim Yoohyeon, you fucke-“ she was stopped abruptly as the wall she was leaning on disappeared, sending her flying into the kitchen and onto the floor.

 

Turns out the wall had been a door the entire time.

 

“Siyeon?” She recognized Yoobin’s voice right away, and as she looked up she saw the said girl looking down at her along with Handong.

 

“Hey guys,” she slurred out as she tried pushing herself up from the floor. It turned out to be harder than expected.

 

“I think you’ve had one too many,” She heard Yoobin say as two arms pulled her up. “Can you drive her home, Handong?”

 

“Sure. I was about to leave anyway-“

 

“No!” Siyeon yelled out, pushing herself out of their arms, helping herself to the cup of beer on the kitchen counter. “Why would I go home? I haven’t even had that many.”

 

Even she knew that was a lie.

 

“You’re drunk off your ass, you can barley stand up and you just spilt the entire content of that cup onto the floor without noticing.”

 

Siyeon snorted, but as soon as she looked into the cup her eyes widened. The beer was gone.

 

She looked at the pool on the floor, then back up at Yoobin. “Ever heard of the five second rule?”

 

“No, absolutely not, you’re going home right now.”

 

“No! I gotta do something first!” She walked towards Handong, giving her the empty cup. “Here, hold my beer.”

 

She then stumbled out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

 

“Hey!” She yelled out as she spotted the blonde still standing there with Gahyeon. The two looked up at her.

 

“Yoohyeon! Me and you, fight!”

 

The taller squinted at her, walking slightly closer. Oh she’d punch that stupid look off her face.

 

“Siyeon?”

 

“Yeah! Now square up!”

 

Yoohyeon stared blankly at her for a few seconds before shrugging, then putting her fists up in front of her. “Yeah okay-“

 

“Stop!” Said the small body that placed itself between them. “Just stop!”

 

Gahyeon turned to face Yoohyeon, who upon closer inspection, was drunker than Siyeon had thought. “Why are you agreeing to fight her?”

 

“Dunno. Sounded fun?”

 

Siyeon stared at Gahyeon, being reminded of why she liked the girl so much. Apart from being the cutest girl she had ever seen she was also incredibly smart and genuine.

 

And whenever she looked at her she just wanted to hold her in her arms and snuggle up with her. And kiss her. Like she was doing right now.

 

Why was she kissing her?

 

She couldn’t be so drunk that she hadn’t noticed moving up to her to kissing her. Could she?

 

Luckily they were standing in an empty hallway, almost no one saw them so no one would know.

 

“Got it on video. Neat,” She then heard Yoohyeon mumble.

 

Stupid jock.

 

Gahyeon had pulled away from her now, eyes wide and lips open.

 

“Did you just kiss me?”

 

She just stared blankly at Gahyeon, trying to hold on to the feeling of the younger girls soft lips on her own just I case she would never experience it again.

 

“Mhm,” she mumbled. She wanted to say sorry but the words didn’t seem to want out.

 

“But-“ Gahyeon started but stopped, touching her lips with her fingers. “You... do you?”

 

Gahyeon pointed at herself, making Siyeon frown. What was she trying to say?

 

“Oh my god, just ask her out, please!” Yoohyeon whined. “I’m getting sick and tired of you pining over each other!”

 

“Wait, what?” Siyeon mumbled out as she took in what Yoohyeon had just said. Did she mean what she thought she meant?

 

“You obviously like each other!”

 

They both ended up stuttering, Yoohyeon rolling her eyes at them. “Are you both free on Wednesday?”

 

They gave the girl a hesitant nod.

 

“Good! Siyeon, you’ll pick up Gahyeon at six and find a nice place for you to eat and then after you will bring her back before ten unless you want Minji to murder you.”

 

“What-“

 

“Great! Now let’s get back before we’re both murdered. It’s almost ten.” Yoohyeon was looking down at the watch on her phone as she grabbed onto Gahyeon’s arm, pulling her down the hallway.

 

“See you Wednesday then I guess,” Gahyeon said she passed her and all Siyeon could do was nod back, watching as she two disappeared out the door.

 

Well that went different than what she had expected.

 

“Did you just get a date by picking a fight with Yoohyeon?”

 

She heard Yoobin say from behind her. Both her and Handong was standing by the kitchen door, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I think I did.”


	4. Dami/Gahyeon

Misunderstandings

-

There. She had done it. She had finally asked Gahyeon out, the girl she had been in love with on since kindergarten.

Fifteen years later, she had done it.

The younger was staring at her with eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly agape. Was she really this surprised? Yoobin had been pretty obvious about her feelings for a few months now.

“I-“ she started, letting out a short sigh. “I might need som time to consider it. Is that okay?”

The fact that Gahyeon had not said no was more than what Yoobin had hoped for. She never even thought the girl would even consider it. So she nodded, smiling widely at the precious girl.

A few days later when she visited Gahyeon, the younger had an answer for her. 

And it was an answer she far from excepted. 

“So I’ve thought about it for some time now,” Gahyeon said, a smile growing on her lips. “And yes, I will marry you!”

Yoobin felt joy overcome her entire body, her lips forming into a huge grin. Gahyeon had actually said yes- wait a second.

Marry?

She must have heard that wrong.

“M-marry?” Yoobin stuttered out and Gahyeon just nodded at her, her beautiful face posing a bright smile. 

This had to be wrong. She had asked her out on a date, that’s it... right?

Yoobin suddenly started doubting herself. What if she did ask Gahyeon to marry her and she had just forgotten? Was she going crazy?

Or maybe Gahyeon just heard wrong.

Even that did not seem to be right. 

“T-that’s great!” Yoobin found herself stuttering out. 

Gahyeon’s smile fell only for a second before it was back again and soon Yoobin found herself with an armful of cute squealing girl. 

What the fuck just happened?

-

“So I asked Gahyeon out.”

“Oh, you finally did it?!”

“Yes.”

“Good on you! Did she say yes?”

“Yep.”

“That’s great-“

“We’re getting married.”

“What?!” Yoohyeon screamed out, pausing the game she was currently playing as she turned violently towards Yoobin, the controller in her hand bouncing off the couch as she dropped it.

Yoobin was smiling but it was not the usual happy smile. It was more of a panic smile because that is what she was doing; panicking. 

She’s pretty sure she never asked Gahyeon to marry her.

“Next month actually.”

“Next month?!”

“In Thailand.”

“In Thaila-“ Yoohyeon stopped completely up, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. “She’s just fucking with you Yoohyeon, calm down, it’s not true-“

“It’s completely true, trust me.”

“Yoobin, I told you to ask her out on a date! Not ask her out on a life long commitment!” 

“I didn’t!”

“She asked you?!”

“No! Non of us asked!”

“Then how the fuc-“

It took some time, but Yoobin got Yoohyeon to shut up and then managed to explain what had happened. Or at least the part she understood... which wasn’t all that much. Like when did she ask Gahyeon to marry her?

“So it’s a misunderstanding?”

“...I’m not sure.”

Yoohyeon started laughing now, and not in the ‘wow, this is really funny’ kind of way. It was more of a ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ kind. She kind of looked like a maniac where she was sitting.

Suddenly Yoobin felt two hands on her cheeks and her face being steered right towards Yoohyeon so she was staring right at her.

“Yoobin,” she started. “You get your tiny ass over to Gahyeon’s place right now and tell her that this was a misunderstanding and that getting married in Thailand next month isn’t gonna happen. Okay?”

Yoobin could only nod. That was probably for the best.

-

One month, a plane ride, a wedding on a beach, and half a honey moon later, Yoobin found herself naked on a bed in Thailand, completely out of breath with her now wife lying right beside her in the same position, smiling.

Had she tried to tell Gahyeon that it was a misunderstanding?

Nope. Not at all. She didn’t even manage to utter a single word out about it. It was a especially hard when she saw her giggling around with Minji as they planned the wedding. Why was she so weak when it came to Gahyeon?

“This might be the wrong time to tell you this but,” Yoobin started, still trying to catch her breath after what had been a very good evening for both of them. “I actually...”

She sighed. Was there a point to telling her? Yes. She married this girl, the least she could to was to be honest. “I never asked you to marry me.”

She had her eyes closed for some seconds, waiting for Gahyeon’s reaction which she hoped wouldn’t be too bad.

When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes again, turning her head to look at her... wife.

Gahyeon was staring at her, eyes wide open. “You-... you didn’t?”

“...No, I asked you out on a date-“

“I knew it!” 

“W-what-“

Gahyeon got closer to her, now lying on her side as she spoke. “I was just messing with you when I said the ‘yes I’ll marry you!’ thing but then you looked so happy and said ‘that’s great!’ so I didn’t want to hurt your feelings!”

Yoobin blinked. What?

“So we got married... because we didn’t want to hurt each other’s feelings?” 

Gahyeon nodded slowly. “Seems like it.”

Great. So they were both idiots. 

“So... do you want a divorce?”

Gahyeon then sighed. “We’ve known each other since we were kids, Yoobin, and I don’t know about you but I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.”

Yoobin turned to her side, leaning closer to Gahyeon, placing one hand on the younger girl’s waist. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” 

Gahyeon looked a bit taken but didn’t push her away. “You love me?”

“Yes. I mean, I’ve told you many times the past weeks-“

“Yeah I know, but we just established that this whole thing was a misunderstanding so I thought maybe you didn’t mean it when you said-“

“I meant it every time. I love you-“

“I love you too.”

There was a silence after that where they both just stared at each other. 

And then a second later they both moved, Yoobin pushing the younger down as she laid over her, their lips moving desperately against each other.

But shouldn’t they talk about this?

“So the marriage-“

Gahyeon shut up her talking with her mouth, her arms wrapped around Yoobin’s shoulders as she pressed closer too her. 

Nope, talking could wait.


	5. Sua/Gahyeon/Siyeon

How to Love

 

-

 

Having two girlfriends was never something Gahyeon had imagined she would ever have. To be honest she had thought her life would play out the way people had told her it would when growing up.

 

Get an education, get a job, find a man, get married, have children. It was not necessary what she wanted, but it was the path she was following and thought she would have to travel

 

Turned out she was wrong. After finishing school and getting a job at an office, which was far from what she wanted, she met Bora. The woman welcomed her and treated her with kindness and care in a workspace where everyone else seemed to treat her like shit.

 

She hated the job, but loved seeing Bora there everyday and the smiles she received from the older woman and the conversations they had every lunch break were more than worth it. She brightened her day.

 

It took a long time before she realized she had feelings for the other woman and when she did, she freaked out. Why was she feeling like this? It couldn’t be normal, not from what she had been taught. She couldn’t be feeling things like this.

 

She tried avoiding Bora after that, but seeing the sad and confused look on her face was too painful. She was quick to apologize for her behavior, expecting the other woman to be angry at her.

 

In stead Bora took Gahyeon’s hands in her own, looking deep into her eyes. 

 

“If there is anything bothering you or if there’s something you need to talk about, then I’m here for you.”

 

Gahyeon had felt a warmth in her body which she had never felt before. She didn’t recognize it. Neither did she understand why she had leaned in and allowed herself to press her lips gently against Bora’s, sighing as she completely spaced out, her only thought being how soft the other woman’s lips were.

 

It wasn’t until she felt a pair of hands on her hips pulling her closer and Bora’s lips responding to hers that she realized what she had done. 

 

She pulled back, looking into Bora’s shocked eyes as she tried to put together what had just happened. 

 

“S-sorry,” she muttered as she turned, running out of the room where Bora was standing all alone now.

 

She had beat herself up over it the rest of the day, walking back and forward in her apartment nonstop with her fingers tangled in her hair. 

 

She was scared, embarrassed and angry at herself. Why hadn’t she stopped herself? Bora probably hated her now. The only person who talked to her at work hated her.

 

It wasn’t until her doorbell rang that she had managed to think of something else. She didn’t know who she had thought would be at the door, but the last person she expected was Bora.

 

Bora, with a bouquet of flowers and a careful smile. 

 

“Can we start over?” She asked and Gahyeon tilted her head, wondering what she meant.

 

“Would you like to go out with me?” 

 

It had taken Gahyeon almost half a minute to respond, the only thing coming out of her mouth being ‘uh’s and ‘what’. Was this real?

 

Bora had chuckled, taking a single step forward to hand her the flowers. “You don’t have to answer right now-“

 

“Yes!” Gahyeon suddenly blurted out, placing a hand over her mouth as soon as she did. 

 

Bora’s smile grew. “Yes?”

 

This was real, Bora was asking her out, a woman, a woman she liked, but nonetheless a woman. Flashes of what could happen and what people would think if they found out played through her head. Her parents would definitely not like it and some people would actually hate her.

 

But she really wanted this she had come to realize and she would not let her doubts stop her. 

 

“Yes. I would love to go out with you.”

 

The look of pure joy on Bora’s face was almost overwhelming and the soft kiss she left on Gahyeon’s cheek before leaving. She was a blushing mess as she closed the door, sliding down with her back against it not able to tame the smile on her face. 

 

The date had been perfect in her eyes. Bora had surprised her when she drove them back to her place and she started making food for them. She had thought they would be going out, but this was just as good, if not better. 

 

Bora was an excellent cook, something Gahyeon came to experience many times after as they continued to see each other. 

 

Months went by and before she knew it she was sharing an apartment with Bora. It was amazing living with her, they just went so well together, and having someone holding her at night was something she had never thought she wanted until now that she had it.

 

She hadn’t told her family yet, she was afraid to. They had never shown any sign of being okay with same sex relationships, in fact there had been situations where Gahyeon felt like they were the opposite. 

 

Bora understood. She had gone through a lot of the same with her own family. “Take your time,” she told Gahyeon, and she would. 

 

Overall, with the exception of her the situation with her family, she was happy. 

 

But things quickly changed when Bora’s best friend moved back into town. 

 

It was weird, because in the beginning she felt nothing, but when Siyeon basically started living in their apartment and she got to know the other woman, it changed. She started to feel things, things she had only ever felt with Bora.

 

The fluttering in her stomach when Siyeon would smile or when she pushed Gahyeon’s hair behind her ear, it was a feeling she should only be feeling with Bora.

 

Or so she had thought at the time. One could only love one person, right?

 

It couldn’t be true.

 

She liked both of them equally and she had thought about this for a long time so it wasn’t something she just felt in the moment. She missed them both when they weren’t there, and wanted nothing more than to have them there to snuggle up to.

 

Oh boy it was bad. She remembered having thought that, and then once again, she freaked out. If Bora found out she would probably leave her, which was the last thing Gahyeon wanted. 

 

What she wanted was something she couldn’t have.

 

She had been terrified the day Bora confronted her about it, asking her if she liked Siyeon and that she had noticed the way she looked at her.

 

Gahyeon didn’t want to lie to her, so she told her the truth.

 

It had been heart breaking watching the pained expression on Bora’s face when Gahyeon confirmed it. She was quick to grab Bora’s hands and lean in to kiss her lips softly before saying “I don’t like you any less. I still love you, nothing has changed.” 

 

She could almost see the wheels turning in Bora’s head, thinking hard about what she had just said. “Nothing?”

 

“Nothing at all,” Gahyeon started, biting her lip a bit while evading Bora’s eyes as she continued. “I just feel the same things for Siyeon as I feel for you...”

 

There was no way to tell what Bora was thinking or what she was feeling, her expression was completely blank. Gahyeon’s heart was beating like a drum. She had no idea what to expect. She had just told her girlfriend she had feelings for another woman, and the said woman was Bora’s best friend. Most people would have stormed out.

 

But Bora was still standing there, holding her hands.

 

Suddenly she let out a heavy sigh, eyes closing. Her hands dropped from Gahyeon’s and for a few seconds she had been terrified, thinking Bora would leave, but instead she moved closer, pulling the younger into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

 

Gahyeon was both surprised and confused. She had expected a very negative reaction, some yelling and maybe some tears, but what she got was a warm hug and Bora burying her face in Gahyeon’s neck.

 

They had spent some time talking after that, Bora letting Gahyeon explain what she was feeling. She was shocked by how understanding the other woman had been. 

 

She said that she didn’t really like the thought of sharing Gahyeon’s affection with anyone else, but it was something she just had to work with. She didn’t want to be an obstacle in Gahyeon’s life in anyway so if she loved Siyeon as well she would not try to stop it. 

 

Gahyeon had ended up crying, which she easily did when she got emotional. She had been so scared of losing Bora, that she would leave her, but she had just accepted it. Not easily of course, but she accepted it.

 

It wasn’t until after when Bora asked what she was going to do with the way she was feeling towards Siyeon she started wondering. What was she supposed to do?

 

She was with Bora, a relationship she was very happy with and did not want to end. She couldn’t just enter a relationship with Siyeon as well. 

 

Apart from not knowing if the other woman even liked her, she was already dating a woman, which was very much taboo in their country. Dating two women would just add to it. 

 

A week later she was sitting alone in their apartment. Bora was working late and no one knew where the hell Siyeon was.

 

Until she stumbled into their apartment, laughing as she almost hit a wall. She was drunk. Very drunk. 

 

“Gahyeon!” She happily said her name as she crashed down on the couch beside her, leaning on her with an arm now placed behind her. “Where is Bora?” 

 

“She’s working late,” she mumbled as she tried to focus, but couldn’t. Siyeon’s face was so close to hers and Gahyeon couldn’t help but look down at her lips. They came closer as Siyeon leaned her forehead onto Gahyeon’s.

 

She couldn’t just kiss her, could she? Bora had said she was fine with her acting on her feelings. Still, it felt kind of weird. But she really wanted to.

 

She couldn’t help herself any more as she leaned closer, very much aware of the shock in Siyeon’s eyes as their lips met. She tasted differently than Bora. Not better or worse, just different. She very much liked it, just like she liked kissing Bora. 

 

It wasn’t until Gahyeon started to move her lips a bit that Siyeon finally reacted. She placed her hands on Gahyeon’s shoulders, pushing her back gently. Her eyes were wide and she almost seemed sober now.

 

“You...” was all she said, being silent for a few more seconds before continuing. “Why did you do that?” 

 

She had just reacted to what she was feeling, what she wanted. And she wanted to kiss her. 

 

“Because I wanted to.” It might not be the best answer, but it was all she got at that moment, still kind of dazed from the kiss.

 

“But you’re with Bora. You can’t just go around kissing someone else when-“

 

“She’s fine with it.” 

 

It didn’t explain much and Siyeon was left even more confused. 

 

“Fine with it? She’s fine with her girlfriend kissing other people?”

 

“No, just you.” 

 

“What?”

 

This was another moment where she had been scared. Scared of telling Siyeon how she felt, what she and Bora had been talking about. It was a weird situation and most people would probably not react positively to it. 

 

But she had kissed Siyeon and she deserved a good explanation as to why. So she told her about everything she felt and what she and Bora had agreed to. Siyeon seemed to calm down a bit as she talked.

 

“I really like you,” Gahyeon had said, not expecting Siyeon to return her feelings. 

 

When she did, telling her she had feelings for her to, she had just ended up staring at Siyeon for a long time.

 

The older woman didn’t speak, in stead she leaned in again and for the second time that night, they kissed. 

 

“Having fun?” 

 

Siyeon literally threw herself away from her as they heard Bora’s voice in the room with them. As she looked at Bora she could see a weird mix of pain and amusement in her eyes, which she had never thought to be possible. 

 

“Bora, I’m so sorry, I-“

 

“Hey, relax,” she said, interrupting Siyeon. “I’m sure Gahyeon explained the situation to you?” 

 

Siyeon nodded.

 

“Then it’s fine. I told her it’s okay and I’m not about to change my mind, just...” she sighed, arms crossed over her chest. “Just give me some time to get used to it.” 

 

Gahyeon had known that it was hard for Bora, to accept that her girlfriend wanted to share her love with somebody else, but she had stood by what she said. 

 

It went slow after they agreed to having a relationship, with Siyeon and Bora having some trouble at first. They didn’t talk to each other as much and often tried to avoid each other, which was hard to watch. The two were best friends. Gahyeon felt like she had ruined it just because she was selfish enough to want them both.

 

It was a huge relief for her then when she came home from a visit to her parents one night to find her two lovers sitting on the couch together, yelling at each other and laughing as they played Mario Kart.

 

She just stared at them for a while from the doorway, neither of them noticing her at all. She smiled. She loved them both so much, seeing them smiling and laughing together was heart warming.

 

“Hey, what are you standing over there for?” Siyeon said as she noticed her, waving her over. 

 

She ended up between the two, both of them giving her quick kisses on the cheek before continuing playing. 

 

They seemed to be much more at peace with this whole situation now and Gahyeon suspected that they had had some sort of heart to heart talk while she had been gone.

 

At least that part of her life was harmonious now. The one with her parents on the other hand, she didn’t know. They always asked her about when she was going to get a boyfriend, maybe get married, that it was about time she thought of such matters.

 

Her answer was always that she hadn’t met anyone yet, which was kind of true. She hadn’t met a man. 

 

When she had only been with Bora she already had her doubts about telling her parents. Now that she was with Siyeon as well she knew that she could never really tell them and if she did they would never understand. 

 

The only people they had told were just a handful of their friends and while they were okay with it, it was something some of them did not entirely understand.

 

But for now she was happy with things being as they were. Gahyeon currently found herself sitting in a car with the two of them on their way to a cabin owned by Siyeon’s aunt where they would spend their vacation. She had been looking forward to it for a long time.

 

“Can’t wait to beat you at monopoly!” Siyeon stated as they got out of the car, smiling over at her. She just glared back.

 

“I’m not playing monopoly with you. You always cheat.” 

 

Siyeon scoffed. “No I don’t.”

 

“Oh, really? Then why were there so much money missing from the bank last time, hm?” 

 

Siyeon just shrugged as she lifted two bags from the trunk, pulling them up on her shoulders.

 

“I know you stole them!” Gahyeon said to her. She just smirked, leaning close to her.

 

“Do you now?” She whispered, giving her a short peck on the lips before walking off towards the cabin. 

 

Playing board games with her was next to impossible. She couldn’t remember a single time she hadn’t cheated. It always ended with Gahyeon yelling at her and Siyeon laughing as she watched her. She did it on purpose just to rile her up.

 

“You know she does it to annoy you, right?” Bora pointed out as she walked up beside her, giving her an amused smile. 

 

Gahyeon grumbled. “Yes, I’m aware.”

 

Bora laughed and Gahyeon found herself glaring at her girlfriend. At some point during their relationship, Bora and Siyeon had started to gang up on her, trying to make her whine and get annoyed with them all because they found her expressions and reactions cute. 

 

Luckily they knew the limits to how far they could go until it was not fun anymore and afterwards Gahyeon always enjoyed watching the amused and happy expressions on her girlfriends faces.

 

She had a feeling there would be a lot of that during this trip. She was okay with it.

 

-

 

“If you can’t play the game by the rules then you’re not getting any food,” Bora said, leaving Siyeon whining at the floor where she and Gahyeon were sitting at the moment.

 

“Oh come on! It says nowhere that I can’t buy the jail!” 

 

“Because it obvious that you can’t!” Gahyeon argued.

 

“Why is it obvious? You can buy all these other squares, why not this square?” She pointed at the square on the monopoly board which read ‘jail.’

 

“That’s not how you play the game,” Gahyeon said. “The jail doesn’t even have a price on it!”

 

“Well how much do they want?” Siyeon started going through her money which Gahyeon now noticed was way too much. “I have cash-“

 

“You stole from the bank again!” 

 

“Did not!” 

 

“Yes you did! Where else did you get all that money from?!” 

 

“You can’t accuse me for something you can’t prove!”

 

“You are impossible!”

 

Bora appeared in the doorway to the kitchen again. “If you two can’t play this game properly I’ll just have to eat by myself!”

 

Gahyeon gasped. “Me?! I haven’t done anything!”

 

Bora walked away again, leaving Gahyeon fuming at the floor. She snapped her head over at Siyeon as she heard her chuckle. 

 

She smirked at Gahyeon. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

 

Gahyeon puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest. God damn stupid girlfriend who couldn’t even play a board game right, just had to do everything but follow the rules. 

 

“So cute!” Siyeon squealed and soon enough Gahyeon found herself wrapped up in the older woman’s arms from behind. 

 

“Come on, I was just messing around,” she mumbled into Gahyeon’s neck. The younger sighed, relaxing into Siyeon’s arms. “Wanna play Mario Kart instead?”

 

Gahyeon nodded. It’s not like she could cheat at Mario Kart and it was always fun to watch Siyeon play and go crazy at the controller. 

 

-

 

The first two days there had been with constant rain so when that she sun came out on the third day they immediately went down to the lake near by, bringing some food with them. Gahyeon was mesmerized by the beautiful sight as she walked onto the pier hand in hand with Bora. 

 

“The water looks nice,” Gahyeon said. Bora nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah. I kinda wanna go fro a swim.”

 

“You wanna swim!?” they heard Siyeon yelling from behind them and just as they turned, the woman came running at full speed, crashing into Bora and sending them both into the water. 

 

Gahyeon stood staring at the lake with a confused look on her face. What just happened?

 

“Why do you always have to do that?!” Bora yelled as soon as they resurfaced. 

 

“Tradition!” Siyeon said as she laughed. It quickly stopped as she saw Bora swimming towards her. “No, wait, I’m sorry!” 

 

It had been a great day despite her girlfriends trying to drown each other and Gahyeon had joined them in the water later. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gone for a swim or actually been on a real vacation. She could feel herself kind of healing by just being away from the days of work and such. She really needed it.

 

-

 

“Wanna play monopoly again?” Siyeon asked from where she was sitting on the couch with Gahyeon’s legs in her lap. The younger girl laid with her head on Bora’s lap, getting her hair stroked like she was cat. She couldn’t really complain though, she actually really loved having Bora trace her fingers through her hair.

 

“No more monopoly for the rest of the trip,” Bora said. Gahyeon looked up at her with a frown. “What? You two can’t play without screaming and cheating.”

 

“I didn’t cheat!” 

 

Bora chuckled as she traced her fingers over Gahyeon’s cheeks. “No but you were yelling. I’m the one making dinners and doing everything around here-“

 

“I do it too sometimes!” Gahyeon argued though it was a weak argument as it had only happened a few times. It was more than what Siyeon did, but that was mostly because she was banned from the kitchen except for when she was getting herself some cereal. 

 

“Sometimes, yes. But it’s mostly me. I think I deserve some calm and quiet when I’m trying to make food for my most loved one,” she said while looking down into Gahyeon’s eyes with a loving stare. She then looked over at Siyeon. “And this idiot.”

 

Siyeon glared hard at Bora. “If it weren’t for Gahyeon’s love for you I’d kill you right now.”

 

Bora pretended to be shocked. “But you’re my best friend! I thought you loved me!”

 

“Not anymore!”

 

Gahyeon rolled her eyes. The two had a thing for being a tad overdramatic and sometimes when they really got into it she felt like she had a front row seat at a theater. 

 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Gahyeon mumbled after a short yawn left her mouth. “Please.”

 

-

 

Yoohyeon was a deep sleeper. Waking her took time, and often when she woke up she would be so dazed that she couldn’t properly think.

 

That was very apparent when she was woken up by her phone ringing loudly into the room, making her groan as she rolled over and grabbed it from the night stand, muttering a tired ‘hello?’ as she answered, not bothering to check who it was.

 

She didn’t even think twice as the man on the other end asked if she knew where Gahyeon was, answering tiredly “She’s out on a romantic cabin vacation with her lovers.”

 

She almost fell asleep again, listening to the man’s outraged voice without care. It wasn’t until he said how much of a ‘disgraceful daughter’ Gahyeon was that Yoohyeon vaguely started to register who this was. 

 

And it wasn’t until the man hung up that she fully reacted to what she had just done, her eyes opening wide.

 

“Oh fuck.” She pushed herself out of bed and ran out into the kitchen, stumbling and almost falling on her face as she reached it. Minji smiled as she saw her, then looked at her a little weird as she noticed Yoohyeon’s distress.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Yoohyeon took a deep breath before talking. “Babe,” she started. “I might have fucked up.”

 

-

 

Gahyeon woke up the day after feeling a pair of arms circled around her waist while her own were around the woman sitting in their bed. Siyeon was hugging onto her from behind. She didn’t register Bora talking on the phone until she heard her voice rising.

 

“Yoohyeon, what the hell did you do?”

 

She opened her eyes, blinking as she looked up at Bora. 

 

“What?” She muttered lazily, her concern rising as she saw the look in Bora’s eyes when she gazed down at her. She placed her hand on Gahyeon’s head, tracing her fingers through her hair. 

 

“Let me handle it, okay? I’ll tell her and call you back later. Bye.” 

 

Bora hung up, staring at the phone with a blank expression on her face. A bad feeling was starting to grow in her stomach, making her not want to ask Bora what was going on. It couldn’t be good. 

 

“So,” she started, looking up from her phone. “Yoohyeon might have done something stupid.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Siyeon’s hoarse voice came from behind her as she pushed herself up. 

 

“Well she didn’t do it on purpose, but still, it might be bad.” 

 

“What is this about? Why aren’t you just telling us?” Gahyeon asked worriedly. She had a feeling it was about her. Bora was always hesitant when it came to telling her things that might affect her negatively. 

 

Bora took a deep breath in before speaking. “Where is your phone?” 

 

“I left it in the living room. Why?” 

 

“You might have gotten a call from your Father, and that call might have been an angry one.” 

 

Gahyeon was sitting up now, brows furrowed. Why would he be angry? 

 

“And why is that?” She heard Siyeon asking, feeling her hand on her waist as the older girl sat up behind her. 

 

“He called Yoohyeon this morning asking where you were.” Bora was looking at her now. “And somehow she managed to tell him you were with us at a ‘romantic cabin vacation’.”

 

Gahyeon was out of the bed fast after that, quickly walking into the living room for her phone. Her hands were shaking as she picked it up, and her heart started beating faster as she saw the missed calls from her father on the screen. Oh no. 

 

This was her worst nightmare, her father finding out about her relationship. This couldn’t be happening. 

 

“She didn’t tell him directly that it was us and she had just woken up, she was completely gone. You can easily make him believe it’s all a misunderstanding.” Bora said to her as she reached her, hands on her shoulders. The thumbs massaging her skin helped, but only just a little. She was still freaking out.

 

She was so scared of what he would say, and knew that if he started yelling at her she wouldn’t be able to lie. She’d probably just cry. 

 

She also kind of didn’t want to lie. Having him know about them scared her immensely, but she was so tired of hiding. She really loved these two women and she didn’t want to hide it. And that again also scared her. She was so confused, having no idea what to do with all her conflicting emotions. 

 

The pressure of knowing her father was trying to contact her didn’t help either. She’d have to have an answer or something sensible to say.

 

As she turned and walked away from Bora she started to think. She sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath. What would she say?

 

She knew she didn’t want to hide or lie, the only thing holding her back being her fear of her father being angry at her, probably disowning her. Was it worth it just to be openly with her lovers? 

 

She closed her eyes, thinking about how happy she was with Siyeon and Bora, remembering all the fun she had had, all the love she had received. Those thoughts alone made it easy for her to push her fears aside for a few seconds. 

 

So was it worth it? she was thinking that yeah, it really was. 

 

“Gahyeon,” Siyeon sat down beside her, and so did Bora on the other side. “We’ll figure this out.”

 

“I already have.” She answered them, staring down at the phone in her hand. She couldn’t see their faces but she was pretty sure they were either shocked or concerned. Probably both.

 

“What do you mean-“ Bora stopped as Gahyeon’s phone started ringing again. She didn’t even hesitate as she answered, greeting him with er steady ‘hello’.

 

“Lee Gahyeon, I want you to come home this instant. Your mother and I need to have a talk with you about your... affairs.”

 

“Why?” She asked in a rather monotonous voice.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I’ve heard. A cabin vacation with lovers?”

 

It sounded so stupid hearing her father say it, she almost laughed. “Yes, what about it?” 

 

“So it’s true? You’re not denying it?”

 

She sighed. This was it.

 

“I’m so sick and tired of you thinking you can control my life, Dad. I’ve had enough of it and I’ve decided to do what makes me happy and right now it’s having a nice vacation with my girlfriends. If you want to talk about it I’ll be open for it after my vacation but for now I just want to enjoy my time here. So, bye.”

 

She could hear him yelling just as she pressed on the screen, hanging up on him. She had no idea where she had gotten all her confidence from but she wasn’t complaining. She felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. 

 

She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips and the small giggle that escaped her mouth. She turned to Siyeon who’s eyes were wide open, staring at her with pure shock. 

 

“I did it!” She said happily. 

 

“Yeah, you did.” 

 

She knew this wouldn’t be all positive, that conversations with her family when she got home would be far from pleasant, but it didn’t dampen her mood. 

 

With a low happy squeal she wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck, moving forward as she kissed her deeply. She let out a low sigh as she felt arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” She heard Bora ask behind her. She turned around, smiling at her as she pulled her closer by her neck.

 

“Later,” she said before kissing her as well. She had no idea why she was feeling so aroused all of a sudden, having a desperate need to be close to the two women. Was it the adrenaline from what she had just done?

 

As she looked into Bora’s eyes she could see them darkening. So Gahyeon decided to ask “Can we go back to bed?”

 

They didn’t question her further, and after a lot of kissing and tugging on clothes as they stumbled back into the bedroom, Gahyeon found herself in bed with them, Siyeon sitting behind her with her lips attached to her neck, sucking and biting while Bora sank down between her legs, her lips soon touching the very sensitive spot there.

 

They had her moaning and trashing in their arms for what seemed like hours, pleasing her fully and throughly. In the end she laid there on the bed covered in sweat, her chest heaving up and down. 

 

Well that had gone from a very bad situation to a extremely joyful one in a very short time. Gahyeon was nothing but happy right now, smiling as she looked at her two girlfriends who were lying beside her, both of them gazing lovingly at her with tiny smiles on their faces. 

 

“I’ve never seen anyone get in such a good mood after having a fight with someone,” Bora commented as she traced her fingers over Gahyeon’s stomach like she was drawing something there. “Not that I’m complaining, but when I imagined you telling your dad about us it involved more screaming and crying.”

 

“I’m sure there will be plenty of that when I get home, but right now I don’t care. I’m just happy. I feel free.” She grasped one of their hands each in her own, kissing them lightly. “And if my dad decides I’m not his daughter anymore then at least I’ve been honest, and I’ll still have you two.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Siyeon said, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Gahyeon’s forehead. “And your friends, you have them too.” 

 

“Yes, and my friends.” She thought about Yoohyeon who had enabled this whole thing. “I don’t know wether to hit or hug Yoohyeon when I see her again though.”

 

“I say you go for both.” Bora mumbled into her neck. 

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

-

 

“Ouch!” Yoohyeon rubbed her arm. “I said I was sorry!”

 

Gahyeon stared at her for a few seconds before moving forward, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist. She loved her friend, who did some really dumb things sometimes, but still, she loved her. 

 

“I’m so confused. Did she go crazy after her father called?” 

 

“I think she actually got saner,” Bora answered the taller girl. She wasn’t wrong. Being honest and open had made everything feel lighter in a way, even with her father being furious at her. As expected he had no tolerance for Gahyeon’s relationship status. She wouldn’t contact him anytime soon. If he wanted to talk again he’d have to make the effort himself.

 

“So my stupid mistake wasn’t that bad?” Yoohyeon asked carefully and as Gahyeon looked up at her she saw a very apologetic smile on her face. She sighed.

 

“I’m not blaming you, Yoohyeon.” She could feel the girl physically relaxing, moving forward to hug Gahyeon as she leaned her cheek on her head. “But you really shouldn’t be talking to people when you’ve just woken up.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Later Gahyeon told Minji to keep Yoohyeon’s phone on her side when they were sleeping, which she agreed to, ignoring Yoohyeon’s whining in the background. 

 

-

 

Things had surprisingly turned out good for her. A year later she had gotten a new and bigger apartment with her girlfriends and they were considering getting a cat. 

 

Her father had tried talking to her a few times but it always ended up with yelling and arguing so there weren’t much progress there. She didn’t care much now. She was happy with the family she had made with Siyeon and Bora along with their friends.

 

She had no regrets as she laid between her two lovers in their bed, both of them sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled, feeling more content than she ever had before.


End file.
